


All my dates seem to end with you

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: Lena has had no shortage of bad dates. Luckily, she has someone to save her from them.





	All my dates seem to end with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I did during an extremely boring 6 hour class. I didn't pay the class any attention and in exchange I get to give you this! Enjoy.

Lena supposed that her date with Jack had set a precedent. Kara had dragged the falsely-dubbed Mike down to where Lena had been catching up with her old friend—perhaps Jack had been hoping for more—and they had invited themselves to join the table. Lena’s irritation with the interruption was dimmed by the genuine affection she felt for her friend so, despite the agreeable time she'd been having, she allowed the intrusion.

The next day when Kara had confided her suspicions about Jack, the crashed date made sense. Despite the turmoil she felt at the idea of her past partner having a hand in several brutal murders, Lena found herself touched that her friend would willingly put herself on the wrong side of a suspected murderer on her behalf. When Beth had revealed the truth and turned her human weapon against Supergirl, Lena had chosen to save the kryptonian—from death or enslavement she wasn’t sure—over the life of her oldest flame.

In the aftermath, Lena had fallen into her familiar detached state but Kara had brought her back from the void with murmured promises and support, strong arms draped over Lena’s shoulders like she was determined to hold her together. When the latest article of CatCo magazine had arrived, Lena had felt a genuine smile cross her face as she read the article Kara had penned championing Jack’s innocence. If Jess saw tear tracks on her face when she brought Lena some tea, she was tactful enough not to comment.

It was then that Lena had to admit that her affection for Kara had begun to move friends into a hopeless longing; the fact that she had a growing suspicion that her favorite person in National City may also be moonlighting as the Maiden of Might did little to help her burgeoning feelings.

* * *

In an attempt to stifle her growing feelings, Lena had thrown herself into work. When that ended up with her being kidnapped by the queen of an alien invasion force and nearly forced to marry, she decided to switch tactics. If she couldn’t use work to wrangle her emotions into submission then she would just have to channel them in another direction.

She accepted an invitation by a charming woman she met at a business conference figuring that if the conversation got stale they would at least have business to fall back on until they fell into her bed. They started with drinks at a rooftop bar, letting the alcohol soothe her frayed nerves and enjoyed the twinkling strands of lights as they framed the sunset against the silhouette of the city. They walked to a nearby steakhouse and by the time they were seated, Lena was hopeful that putting herself out there wasn’t a mistake.

But then the waiter had taken their orders and her date had started in on her before the hor duerves had even arrived. “So it was lucky that the media hasn’t gotten wind of the fact that it was an L-Corp project that allowed the invasion to progress, am I right? It will make business run much more smoothly between us.”

Lena felt like someone had poured ice water down her spine. Rearranging her expression into one of feigned politeness, she nodded. “Of course, it wouldn’t do well for the stocks to dip just now.” She cleared her throat. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to freshen up before the food gets here.”

She left without a reply, taking her clutch with her. Locked safely in a bathroom stall, Lena grabbed her phone and went to her most recent contact, pulling up a new message.

_Help me._

A press of a button and her lifeline was sent out. It only took a moment for the telltale _Read at 8:13_ appeared beneath her text and a grey bubble with three tiny dots appeared at the left side of the screen.

_What’s wrong?_

_Immediately followed by:_

_Did something happen?_  
Is it Cadmus???  
DO you need some SUper intervention???

Lena was touched by her friend’s concern. They had cleared up the truth about Kara’s identity after the invasion—not that there was much left to say after she’d found herself on a spaceship with Kara’s (now Ex) boyfriend.

_Worse_ , she typed. _I’m on the worst date in the world._

Kara’s response came in the form of an emoji—a small yellow cartoon clutching its face in horror. _Where are you?_

Lena stifled a laugh. She shared the location of the restaurant and ended the chat with one final note.

_Any excuse will do._

With nothing left to do but wait, she tucked her phone back into her purse and left her hideout. She was barely walking back to her table when she stopped Kara pushing her way through waiters and busboys. Thank god for superspeed.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, her hair distinctly windswept. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you!”

“Kara, what are you doing here?” Lena asked, feigning surprise.

“There's a fire at your apartment!” Kara exclaimed, her hands gesturing wildly. “We need to go!”

“Of course!” Lena shot her date an apologetic look. “I'm so sorry, I should go handle this. I'll see you at the meeting next week.”

“Uh, of course.” Her date nodded, one hand half raised in farewell.

“Let's go.” Kara ushered her briskly from the restaurant, the two of them bursting into laughter the moment they hit the open air.

* * *

Lena managed to make it to a third date with a lovely woman before she mentioned anything to Kara.

“So, what are you up to tonight?” Kara asked over lunch.

Lena moved her fork around her plate, spearing a cucumber. “I have a date, actually.”

Kara straightened in her seat. “Oh? That's new.”

Lena hummed in agreement. “Her name is Evelyn Busard. We've been out a couple of times.”

“Where'd you meet?

“Wildrose,” Lena said, naming one of National City’s lesbian bars. A crease appeared on Kara's brow. “What?”

Kara shook her head. “Nothing, but that name rings a bell.”

“Really?” She wasn't aware that Kara was acquainted with many lady lovers other than her sister, Detective Sawyer, and herself.

“Well, I hope you have a good time.” Kara smiled but there was a tightness around her eyes.

“I'm sure I will, thank you.”

They finished their lunch without further conversation and by the time Lena was escorting Evelyn into her favorite Thai restaurant, she had forgotten all about Kara's strange behavior. That was until Kara showed up at their table.

“Lena, hey!”

Lena blinked up at her. “Kara,” she said slowly. “What are you doing here?” She didn't even know how Kara managed to find her, she didn't remember mentioning it to her.

“I was picking up some food but I'm glad you're here.” Kara flashed her usual thousand watt smile. “I just need to talk to you about the quote you gave me for my last article.”

Evelyn’s eyes narrowed. “If you're picking up food, where are your bags?”

“Still being prepared,” Kara replied. “Lena, can I talk to you for a second? You don't mind do you?”

“We’re kind of in the middle of—” Evelyn started.

“Great, thanks!” Kara cut across her, grabbing Lena by the hand and pulling her out of her seat.

Once they were out of earshot Lena wrenched her hand out of Kara’s grip. Her skin tingled where their hands had met but she ignored it. “What the hell, Kara?”

“I'm sorry but I remembered why Evelyn's name sounded so familiar and I needed to come warn you.” Kara craned her neck to look back over at the table.

“Warn me about what?”

“Evelyn used to date Maggie.”

Lena waited for her to continue but Kara just continued to watch Evelyn over her head. “And?” Lena pressed.

Kara blinked. “Right, you went home before Maggie told this story.” She cleared her throat. “Okay, you remember at game night when Maggie was telling us about her dating horror stories?”

Lena nodded. She'd had an early meeting and had to leave. “Yes, you told me a few of them later but you never mentioned Evelyn.”

“That's because Maggie only referred to her as Steak Knives until Alex asked a few days later,” Kara explained.

“Wait a minute.” Lena was remembering that particular story. “Do you mean—?”

Kara nodded. “The woman that was pressing Maggie to get matching tattoos for their fifth date and stabbed her when she refused.”

“With a steak knife.” Lena remembered that particular story. She looked back at her date, replaying all their previous dates in her mind. “No, no. There's no way that they are the same person.”

“I didn't think so either so I asked Maggie,” Kara said. “We checked her Facebook and saw this.” Kara lifted her phone.

Lena took the device and saw Evelyn's Facebook page. Her latest status was pulled up.

_Thai food tonight with my lov._ The message was followed by the heart-eyes emoji.

There was a comment underneath asking who Evelyn was dating to which she answered, _Lena Luthor._ Her name was written in a hashtag and Evelyn had tagged their current location.

“Oh.” Lena handed the phone back.

“Yeah.” Kara locked her phone and returned it back to her pocket.

“Steak Knives?” Lena whined. She'd been so sure she found someone decent this time.

“Maggie still has the scar.” Kara drew an imaginary line on her forearm. Lena winced. “Sorry,” she added.

“No, no. I appreciate you telling me.” Lena sighed. “I have to end it.”

“Let me,” Kara offered. “I'll get your coat and meet you outside.”

“I feel bad putting you in the line of fire.” Lena rubbed her forehead. She could feel the beginnings of a headache.

“Well, I am practically invincible. If she gets stabby, the most she'll be able to do to me is break the knife.” Kara moved around her but paused. “Maybe after we can go back to my place? I think you could use some comfort pizza.”

Lena chuckled. “You're a saint.” She turned on her heel and headed for the exit.

* * *

Lena looked at her watch. It was just after six in the evening which meant that she only had an hour and a half to go home to get ready for her date. “I should probably get going.”

“What?” Kara asked, turning her attention from the TV. “What did you say?”

They were at Kara’s apartment, lounging on the couch. Well, Kara was lounging. Her tall frame curled up with a blanket, laying vertical with her feet in Lena’s lap. It was a little more intimate than Lena would usually allow given her feelings but it had been less than twenty-four hours since Lena had watched her best friend fall from the sky after Supergirl had saved the city from destruction.

The fight had rendered Kara powerless and the fall had broken her left arm and collarbone. Lena had waited while Kara had spent a number of hours under the DEO’s sunlamps but nothing would restore her powers but time.

“My date,” Lena reminded her. “It's coming up soon so I should probably get going.”

Kara frowned. “Oh, right. Do it have to go right this second? We haven't finished this episode.”

“Well, I need time to get ready. You'll just have to finish it without me.”

“But we have a pizza coming,” Kara whined. Lena moved Kara’s feet off her lap and stood. “Ow,” she complained.

Lena rolled her eyes. “That didn't hurt.”

“But I was comfortable.” Kara let her legs dangle off the couch.

Lena chuckled. “Won't Alex be here soon?” She hated to leave Kara alone while she was suffering from human injuries but she'd pushed this date back twice already while the city was facing destruction.

Kara shook her head and winced. “Ouch. No. Alex is busy since I'm out of commission for a few days.”

“Crap.” Lena bit her lip.

Kara saw her expression and immediately backtracked. “I was just playing with you, Lena. I'll be fine. You can go.” Kara attempted to stand up without using her injured arm. The hero huffed with the effort and Lena rushed to stop her from moving.

“Okay, okay. Stop.” She gently pressed Kara back down into the couch.

“I'm fine!” Kara protested.

“Okay, you're fine.” Lena said, dismissing the lie. “But I'll stay for a little while anyways.”

“You don't have to.”

“I'm staying,” Lena said, retaking her seat. “Besides, without your powers you may try and eat the entire pizza and I don't want to have to explain to your sister why your stomach exploded.”

Kara settled back into the cushions. “Rude. I know when to stop.”

Lena put her arm around Kara's shoulders. “Of course you do.”

Four episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and half a pizza later, Kara had fallen asleep with her head in Lena’s lap. Stretching carefully so as not to wake her, Lena grabbed her phone from her pants’ pocket and navigated to her messages.

_I can't make it tonight. Something came up. My apologies_.

She sent the message off and set the phone on the arm of the couch. With that dealt with, Lena returned to carding her fingers through Kara's hair. When she received a text back cursing her out and cancelling all together, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

* * *

Lena clicked the lock screen of her phone, checking the time. 9:15. Someone to the left cleared their throat, gaining her attention. Looking up, Lena saw a nervous man in the restaurant’s uniform, wringing his hands.

“Ma’am? Would you like to order or are you still waiting for your…date?” The waiter cast a sideways glance to the empty chair opposite her.

“She said she’d be back,” Lena said, unlocking her phone and choosing the news app. The first headline was time stamped ten minutes ago and was a puff piece of Supergirl saving the National City University football game from a rampaging alien.

“She left quite some time ago,” he added.

Lena knew he was dancing around the suggestion that she may have been stood up. She could almost laugh at the thought. “Let’s give her a few more minutes, shall we?”

He bowed his head. “Of course.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Kara appeared in the restaurant, jogging slightly up to the table. “It took a little longer than I anticipated.” She swerved around the waiter and leaned down to place a quick kiss to Lena’s lips.

Lena hummed happily. “Well, a reporter’s work is never done—especially when Supergirl is around.”

Kara laughed, taking her seat. “Did you order yet?”

“You’re timing is perfect.” She gestured to the waiter, spying his nametag. “Marco here was just about to take our order.”

“Yes! Whenever you’re ready!” Marco wiped out a notepad and pen. He was positively beaming now that the awkwardness had passed.

“Great, because I’m starving.” Kara opened her menu. “I’ll have the porterhouse—medium rare, with double sides, please.”

Lena quickly relayed her order and wine choice and handed over her own menu. “I’m glad you’re back, Marco was worried you stood me up.”

“Sorry about running out like that,” Kara said, her voice lowered. “I hated leaving.”

“Kara, relax.” Lena leaned in and placed a hand over Kara’s where it rested on the table. “I don’t mind.”

Her relationship with Kara was new; Lena had finally admitted her feelings after her mother had resurfaced once more to enact revenge. Supergirl had nearly succumbed to her mother’s anti-alien weaponry but Lena was able to manufacture a defense for her. Lillian had accused Lena of falling for the kryptonian and Lena could do nothing to deny it. After the dust had settled, Kara had taken her in her arms and kissed her.

“It just seems like I’m always cutting our dates short.” Kara used her free hand to adjust her glasses.

Lena nodded. “Yes, but that’s been true even before we started dating.”

“That was different.” Kara pouted.

“I know.” Lena swiped her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand. “But those interruptions weren’t so bad—you always made sure my nights ended pleasantly—and even when Supergirl interrupts, you always come back.”

“You make it sound like I ruined your dates on purpose,” Kara said, feigning innocence. Lena stared her down until Kara finally cracked. “Well,” she admitted. “Maybe just the last few.”

“You’ll just have to make it up to me.” Lena said, letting her eyes rove over Kara’s body. “If you’re up for it.”

The hero’s eyes darkened behind her glasses. “I think I can do that.”

“Then we better get that food to go. I’ll take care of the check if you’ll—”

Kara was already out of her seat. “I’ll go find Marco.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made a good choice with my time but let me know how you feel. A giant thanks to Rtarara for the prompt <3


End file.
